draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Gift
A Gift refers to one of seven of the ancient machines of the Founders borne by warriors of the Draconite clan before the Ascension. These machines included Swift, Kesral, Theras, Bloodholder, Dragonhart, Phobos, and Sunder and Keening, formerly known as "Alon". The Gifts, with the exception of Swift, Bloodholder, and Sunder and Keening, are titled after the last name of their Founders. Origins All of the Gift machines were literally created from the flesh of their Founders and turned into an immortal, metal-like substance that had the mechanics and power of manna to morph magic. In ''Founders'', Zarem states that this manner of creating the gifts was for a special purpose, presumably to house the spirits of the Founders after they died. Attributes Swift and Kesral The Gifts of Flight, Swift (male) and Kesral (female). As well as allowing flight to the Draconite, these machines also helped their hosts gain an incredible, rare ability of foresight and empathy. High Priests and Priestesses often felt proud to bear either Gift of Flight, since Swift and Wind-Rider Kesral were the first Gift-bearers, and Swift was the first leader of the Draconite clan. Swift and Kesral allowed the user to grow four wings. Swift bore a red jewel on the wing-pack, and Kesral a blue jewel. Phobos Phobos (male) was the Gift of Strength. Phobos gave extraordinary physique to his host, as well as empathy and intelligence. Phobos allowed the user to grow two extra, powerful arms from the machine. Phobos had a purple jewel on the front half of the waist pack. Theras Theras (female) was the Gift of Stealth. Theras had a darker personality than the other Gifts, but gave extraordinary intelligence and wit to her user. She was also known to be one of the most inspirational among the Gifts, next to Swift and Kesral. Theras allowed the user to disappear, as well as cast visible illusions. Theras bore a black jewel on the crown of the machine. Sunder and Keening Sunder and Keening (male, one entity, originally "Alon" before sundered) was the Gift of Intelligence and was one of the most powerful of all the Gifts. He gave his user wisdom in using magic and was known to extrude compassion. At times, because of the broken and repaired condition of the Gift, it could cause unstable thinking to himself and his user. Sunder and Keening allowed the user to increase their manna energy up to twenty times over. Sunder and Keening were two gauntlets that bore a green jewel on the back of each hand plate. Bloodholder Bloodholder (male) was the Gift of Power, and could be even more unstable than Sunder and Keening due to its capability to harness overwhelming power. However, Bloodholder taught his user integrity and compassion. Bloodholder had the ability to morph its magic tip from the machine into many shapes. It could also pierce an enemy and absorb their energy. Doing the latter in large amounts could cause Bloodholder's user to go insane from an overdose of manna, and even die. Bloodholder bore a yellow jewel on it. Dragonhart Dragonhart (female) was the Gift of Speed. She gave wisdom, foresight, and strength to her user. She ggave her host the ability to turn into a form of pure light and move at incredible speeds. Dragonhart bore a white jewel on it. Category:Draconites Category:Weapons